Varus/History
Previous Lore 2nd= "The life of an arrow is fleeting, built of nothing but direction and intent." - For his incomparable skill with the bow and his unquestioned sense of honor, Varus was chosen to be the warden of a sacred Ionian temple. The temple was built to contain an ancient pit of corruption so vile that Ionian Elders feared it could envelop the island in darkness. Varus prided himself on his position, as only the most exceptional Ionian warriors were selected for the role. He lived with his family in a nearby village and led a quiet life of disciplined routine until the day the forces of Noxus invaded Ionia. Their shock troops left nothing but death and desolation in their wake, and the temple lay in their path. Varus was forced to make a decision. He was bound by honor to stay and defend the temple, but without him the village's few inhabitants could offer little resistance against the oncoming war machine. Gravely, he chose to fulfill his duty as a warden. The corruption could not be allowed to escape. His arrows sundered the troops who tried to wrest the temple from him that day. However, when he returned to the village, he found that it had been reduced to a smoldering graveyard. Remorse at the sight of his slain family gave way to overwhelming regret, and then to seething hatred. He swore to slaughter every Noxian invader, but first he needed to become stronger. He turned to that which he had sacrificed everything to protect. The pit of corruption would consume him wholly, as a flame devours a wick, but its abominable power would burn within him until he was lost. This was a path from which there could be no return. With grim resolve, he condemned himself to the black flames, feeling malevolent energy bond to his skin...and with it, the promise of ruin. He left, seeking the blood of all Noxians involved with the invasion, a grisly task that eventually led him to the invasion's most infamous perpetrators. |-| 1st= For his incomparable skill with the bow and his unquestioned sense of honor, Varus was chosen to be the warden of a sacred Ionian temple. The temple was built to contain an ancient pit of corruption so vile that Ionian Elders feared it could envelop the island in darkness. Varus prided himself on his position, as only the most exceptional Ionian warriors were selected for the role. He lived with his family in a nearby village and led a quiet life of disciplined routine until the day the forces of Noxus invaded Ionia. Their shock troops left nothing but death and desolation in their wake, and the temple lay in their path. Varus was forced to make a decision. He was bound by honor to stay and defend the temple, but without him the village's few inhabitants could offer little resistance against the oncoming war machine. Gravely, he chose to fulfill his duty as a warden. The corruption could not be allowed to escape. His arrows sundered the troops who tried to wrest the temple from him that day. However, when he returned to his village, he found that it had been reduced to a smoldering graveyard. Remorse at the sight of his slain family gave way to overwhelming regret and then to seething hatred. He swore to slaughter every Noxian invader, but first he needed to become stronger. He turned to that which he had sacrificed everything to protect. The pit of corruption would consume him wholly, as a flame devours a wick, but its abominable power would burn within him until he was lost. This was a path from which there could be no return. With grim resolve, he condemned himself to the black flames, feeling malevolent energy bond to his skin... and with it, the promise of ruin. He left, seeking the blood of all Noxians involved with the invasion, a grisly task that eventually led him to the invasion's most infamous perpetrators in the League of Legends. |-| League Judgment= Previous Splash Art North America= Varus OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Varus |-|China= Varus BlightCrystalSkin Ch.jpg|Blight Crystal Varus Patch History . ** Base armor increased to 32 from . * ** Base damage increased to from . * ** Shields now follow his model during his recall animation. ;V7.19 * ** Blue tendrils no longer flicker during several graphics settings. ;V7.13 * ** Fixed a bug where hitting it, at its maximum range, wouldn't make it spread through enemies. ;V7.9 * Stats ** Magic resistance growth increased to from 0. ;V7.6 * ** Cooldown reduction if hitting enemy champion increased to 4 seconds from (1 cooldown reduction)}}. ;V7.5 Hotfix * ** Cooldown refund against targets now properly applies at Piercing Arrow's max distance. ;V7.5 * ** Maximum AD ratio reduced to from . ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ** Cooldown is now reduced by (1 cooldown reduction)}} seconds if the arrow detonates stacks from at least one enemy champion. * ** Tooltip now indicates maximum damage per stack against monsters. ;V7.4 * ** *** Now correctly gets audio when hitting an enemy in Fog of War with Piercing Arrow. ;V6.24 * ** Duration on champion kills reduced to 5 seconds from 6. ** Bonus attack speed from champion kills now scales with . ** Duration on non-champion kills increased to 5 seconds from 3. ** Bonus attack speed from non-champion kills now scales with . ;V6.13 * ** Restored custom particles for Blight Crystal Varus's Hail of Arrows when the arrows land. ;V6.10 * ** No longer occasionally deals damage against spell shielded targets. ;V6.1 * ** Updated to use new - 40% self-healing reduction instead of 50% incoming-healing reduction. ;V5.22 * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to from . ** Attack damage growth reduced to from 3. ** Base mana increased to from . ** Mana growth reduced to 33 from 36. * ** Now displays max. spread range to Varus and his enemies if there is at least one tendril. ** targets now gain 3 stacks of over the duration. ** Base damage reduced to from . ;V5.5 * ** Now begins its cooldown at charge start, rather than when the arrow fires. ;V5.3 * ** Missle width increased to 120 from 100. ;V4.21 * Mana regeneration per 5 seconds growth stat increased to from ;V4.16 * ** Line indicator removed (Now uses range circle again as per previous functionality). ;V4.13 * ** Now shows a line indicator in addition to circle indicator while charging. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from seconds. ;V4.5 * Base armor increased to from . ;V3.13 * ** Mana cost reduced to 100 from 120. ;V3.8 * ** Fixed a bug where casting Piercing Arrow while targeting an enemy would cause Varus to stop moving. * ** Slow refresh rate reduced to seconds. ;V3.7 * Stats ** Base movement speed reduced to 330 from 335. * ** Minimum damage increased to from . ** Maximum damage increased to from . ** Improved hit detection at the end of the missile. * ** Base damage reduced to from . * ** Improved hit detection at the end of the missile. ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 335 from 310. ;V1.0.0.145 * ** Fixed: no longer sometimes fires from a point above his bow. ** Fixed: now more reliably hits targets at the end of its range. * ** Ability power ratio on Blight stack detonation increased to per stack from . * ** Missile width increased to 100 from 60. ** Increased missile visibility. ** Spread range from primary target to nearby targets increased to 550 from 450. ** Tendril break range increased to 600 from 550. ;V1.0.0.139 Added May 8th * (Innate) ** On kill or assist, Varus temporarily gains attack speed. This bonus is larger if the enemy is a champion. * (Q) ** Varus readies and then fires a powerful shot that gains extra range and damage the longer he spends preparing to fire. * (W) ** Varus' basic attacks deal bonus magic damage and apply Blight. Varus' other abilities detonate Blight, dealing magic damage based on the target's maximum health. * (E) ** Varus fires a hail of arrows that deal physical damage and desecrate the ground. Desecrated ground slows enemies' movement speed and reduces their healing and regeneration. * (Ultimate) ** Varus flings out a tendril of corruption that immobilizes the first enemy champion hit and then spreads towards nearby uninfected champions, immobilizing them too on contact. }} Category:Varus Category:Champion history Category:Champion judgements